The Legendary Ranger School
by Scaler583
Summary: Chase Doyle is in ranger school to study to be a pokemon ranger but what happens when the world is in danger and its up to him,some friends and the legendary pokemon of the world to stop it. Oc's are accepted
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello I am new to fanfiction and I wish to make good OC stories in this and other archives plus I would like you all to know I am a friend of Dragon132 if you know her anyways this is my first fanfic and I hope you would all join in it and stuff._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chase's pov.<span>_**

I was in Pokemon Ranger school studying to be a great pokemon ranger then at the end of class you would not believe what didhappen you say? Well lets just say I met a legendary pokemon. Yup the one and only Legendary Zapdos. He gave me this weird yellow and black amulet with a carving of itself to wear always around my neck and just left.

Wow...But anyways i'm not the only one who got this a couple of other rangers also have an

amulet but with different colors. Anyways gotta go we are getting our partner pokemon today. Hurray for me. and a couple of other rangers I guess. Anyways see you all later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Okay thats done! right now i'm at Dragon's house typing this and eating pizza so here is the form.<strong>_

_**Name: (first and last middle is optional)**_

**_Nickname(optional)_**

**_Gender: (I think you know this)_**

**_Personality: (please be descriptive and I might pick you)_**

**_Appearance: (descriptive please tell me what their eye color is,height,weight,skin tone etc...)_**

**_Clothing: (they have a ranger uniform now but tell me what color you have between black and white or White and black)_**

**_Formal clothing: (please be descriptive and no it is not a uniform)_**

**_History: (why are they at the ranger school and how did the legendary find him?)_**

**_Legendary: (the legendary who gave you an amulet you have between all legendary but celebi)_**

**_Amulet: (tell me what color and what is the carving?)_**

**_Partner Pokemon: (you have between all kanto-unova starter pokemon and Shinx,Starly,Zigzagoon and Buizel as well)_**

**_Thoughts on Chase:(tell me what you think of him)_**

**_Relationship?: (do you want to have a relationship later on?:_**

**_Me: Alright and just to give you an idea of it here is my oc's form._**

_**Name: Chase Doyle**_

**_Nickname: None_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Personality: Is a very and strong willed boy who loves to do ranger missions. He can be goofy at times and serous at other times. He loves to play games(especially truth or dare) And is always helping everyone out. He would never break a promise and would always keep them no matter what. He is very bad at keeping secrets or lying so he never does that stuff. Is sometimes shy around girls but once he warms up to them he can be his normal self again._**

**_Appearance: Has Icy blue eyes, Chestnut brown messy short hair, is 5'3 has pale skin and is a little muscular._**

**_Clothing: black and white ranger uniform_**

**_Formal clothing: Black button up shirt with white dress pants,black shoes,a white tie and a black fedora hat._**

**_Legendary: Zapdos_**

**_Amulet: Yellow and black with a carving of Zapdos_**

**_Partner Pokemon: Zigzagoon_**

**_Relationship: Yes and with someone nice and has a sense of humor._**

**_Well thats it hope you all can come and join._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait but some things came up at school so yeah...Anyways here is the next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of your oc's only the plot and Chase._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chase's pov.<span>_**

I was on my way to the park so we could get our partner pokemon, I ran, ran then I got tired and sat on a bench at the park. I looked around and smiled.

"Wow,"I said to myself while standing up again."I should run without thinking more often."I added and went over to the line of other rangers who were in Black and white uniforms right next to the white and black ones. You see white and black are slightly more skilled in ranger school then black and white, they resemble the legendary Reshiram while black and white resembled Zekrom. Pretty cool huh? Then some dude tapped my shoulder, I turned around and saw that it was my friend from ranger school Isaac.

"Hey Ice.", I just randomly said and he sighed. He's not much of a talker...

"Chase...Its your turn to get your pokemon,",He said all calm and pointed to the pokemon and I nodded and went over there, then I was greeted by headmaster Ruki.

"Ah! Chase nice of you to come after about ten minutes of waiting.",He said and everyone laughed. Okay I admit I daydream a lot big deal everyone does! I sighed and nodded.

"So are you ready for your partner?",He asked me and I nodded and looked at the selection. While looking I saw a Zigzagoon who looked really awesome. I really like Zigzagoon because my dad had one and it evolved into a Linoone, Linoone and Zigzgoon can learn varies of attacks such as Shadow ball, surf, thunderbolt, dig and other attacks. Thats why I like them so much.

"I pick Zigzagoon!",I said all happily and everyone clapped well...Some people clapped. Headmaster nodded and Zigzagoon came over to me.

"Would you like to give him a nickname?",He asked and I thought and nodded while picking up my new partner.

"I will call you Zigzag!"I said and he smiled with a nod. Then I saw Isaac and his partner which was a Piplup rolled their eyes.

"Thats so original,"Isaac said while picking his piplup up."Anyone can give a zigzagoon a nickname like that."He added and I sighed, Isaac is sorta weird.

"I don't care,"I said while looking at Zigzag."He's my partner and thats all that matters."I finished and then I left the park and back to my dorm room along with Isaac and my other friends Jaden, Aurion, Alexander and Josh. I have some friends who are girls but we aren't aloud to go near the girl dorms at all. I sighed and went to my bed which was at the top bunk of Jaden who was in the middle bunk, Isaac had the bottom bunk. We were on the right side of the room on the left side was Alexander on a top bunk while Josh was on the bottom. I sighed and fell asleep wondering about what to do tomorrow. Then I bolted straight up and screamed.

"Whats up?,"Jaden asked me once he heard my scream."Is something wrong?"He added and the other guys besides Josh nodded.

"I forgot! tomorrow is the graduation ceremony!"I said all freaked out and their eyes widen as well.

"We forgot too!"They said and shrugged."Oh well"They added and my mouth dropped.

"Oh well? What do you mean oh well?",I asked and they shrugged.

"We'll just see what happens tomorrow,"Alexander said and went under the covers."Goodnight."He added and Aurion nodded at me.

"He's right Chase, just wait till the morning.",He said and also went under the covers. I sighed and looked to the side of my bed which Zigzag was at, he was sleeping peacefully under the covers. I smiled and yawned I guess I do need to wait. I went under the covers and went to sleep.

_Someplace in another dimension._

There was eleven legendary pokemon having a discussion on top of a mountain there was a Zapdos, Raikou, Entei, Reshiram, Zekrom, Mew, Azelf, Rayquaza, Latios, Giratina and a Kyogre.

"What shall we do with those humans?,"Kyogre asked while it was in the water beneath the mountain."They don't have a clue that they are destined for greatness!"He added and Latios shrugged at that statement.

"Maybe we could somehow tell them about it?",Latios suggested and Entei shook his head.

"We can't see them,"Entei said while walking around."Not now at least."He finished then sat down on the ground. Raikou stepped up.

"Maybe we do not need to tell them ourselves,"Raikou said and jumped over to Mew."Maybe we could have someone else give them directions."He added while walking around Mew. And Giratina shook his head.

"How will we do that?",He asked and Raikou shrugged. then Rayquaza smiled after a thought.

"I have an idea."He said while flying over next to Zekrom.

"And what is your Idea?",Zapdos asked after getting annoyed with no ideas coming up and Rayquaza just grinned.

"We could just get some other pokemon to do it!"He said with a grin. and Reshiram sighed.

"What other pokemon? They cannot talk like us.",Reshiram said in a matter-o-fact tone and Zekrom got an idea.

"They got their partner pokemon today right?,"He asked and everyone nodded."Well...Why don't we just have their partner pokemon talk?"He asked.

"Won't everyone freak if they saw a talking pokemon?",Mew asked and everyone nodded again. Then Zapdos flew over to Mew.

"What about the amulets?"He asked and everyone got confused.

"What about the amulets?",Zekrom asked and Zapdos sighed while shaking his head.

"The power of the amulets! I mean we could have only their partner pokemon talk without everyone knowing they talk besides the eleven chosen ones!",Zapdos said in slight annoyance. And Reshiram came up.

"And how will we do that?",Rheshiram asked Zapdos and Zekrom nodded.

"Yeah your not making any sense!",He said and Zapdos sighed again and looked at everyone in a serous expression.

"Just leave it all to me okay?"Zapdos asked and everyone nodded but then Mew came up.

"What about the evil legendaries and their partners?",Mew asked and everyone nodded in agreement. And Raikou came over to the center of the mountain.

"We must stop them,"Raikou said as he looked up at the sky in determination."The chosen ones will defeat them along with our help."He added and everyone nodded.

"Its settled then."Latios said as he also looked at the sky until Entei went over next to him.

"Those kids have a big adventure ahead of them..."He said and thought about the other legendaries who are evil along with the humans who were chosen to be with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of this chapter! and I need some more oc's except its for the bad legends(this is optional you don't have to submit a bad guy) But you have to use the legendaries that were not listed on their and celebi other than that any one is fine. So here is the form.<strong>_

_**Name:**_

**_Gender:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance: (make them be a bit bad and not to much good okay?)_**

**_Uniform: (They are also Rangers but more experience than black and white so you have between Black and red or blue and white)_**

**_History: (tell me why they chose to be on the dark side and tell me why they accepted it)_**

**_Legendary: (any legendary except the 11 that were up their plus you may choose celebi but no duplicates so if someone else has the same legendary you have to chose a different one)_**

**_Amulet: (same as the good one describe what it looks like)_**

**_Partner Pokemon: (you have between, Wartortle , Ivysaur, Bayleaf, Quilava, Croconaw, Cumbusken, Grovyle, Marshtomp, Grotle, Buizel, Pignite, Servine and Monferno)_**

_**Relationship?: (even bad people have feelings plus they are possessed by darkness. If you want your other good oc can be with the bad oc or if you find someone you like pm me about it)**_

**_Some of the pokemon left are evolved since the bad guys are in a higher level than black and white._**

**_Here is my bad person who is in here._**

**_Name: Tara Roland_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Personality: Is cold, mean and rude to others she doesn't know but is nice to her friends. has a short temper and may flash at people then storm off. Loves pokemon but since she's under a evil spell she doesn't treat her pokemon the same way she used to._**

**_Appearance: Has Amber colored eyes, is 5ft and weighs 105, has black shoulder length hair with red highlights in them and tucks her amulet under her ranger shirt so no one notices._**

**_Uniform: Blue and white_**

**_History: As a girl she was always teased since she was the smartest person in the whole school and they never wanted to be friends with her. She was always a loner and then when she went to the park everyone left and went home. Heatran then came and asked her to join the dark side and then everyone would never run away from her again and that she would be popular and of course she accepted, got her amulet is one of the best in the ranger school and has tons of friends but still has evil inside her heart so some people(like Chase) Stays away from her._**

**_Legendary: _****_Heatran_**

_**Amulet: a brown amulet with cold hard magma on it with a volcano on it**_

_**Partner pokemon: Riolu**_

_**Relationship: Yes.**_

_**Thoughts on her: (what is your good oc's thoughts on Tara?) Chase: She's scary! and weird!**_

_**Thoughts on Chase: (what is your bad oc's thoughts on my good oc?) He is such a wimp! I hate him.**_

_**Well thats it hope you have a evil person for me.**_


End file.
